


Laughing Maniacally in the Dark

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RanoutofRun wanted some Clu2 taking over Kevin's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing Maniacally in the Dark

Clu sweeps his hands over the huge, gleaming expanse of desk, watching the monitors come to life beneath his hands. It’s not so different from the grid he thinks, smiling to himself, just more.

At the knock on his door, he doesn’t look up, just calls them to enter.

Alan bustles in, glasses off, cleaning them with the edge of his jacker “Kevin, what is it you wanted, I don’t have time to-”

Clu watches him for moment, picking out the similarities between him and his program and enjoying the comparison, before interrupting sharply “Is that how you speak to your superiors?”

Alan pauses at that and looks up to Clu with a slight frown, before breaking into a hesitant grin “Very funny Kevin, now, seriously-”

“No,” Clu says firmly, cutting off Alan’s rambling about some project or another “I think you need to learn your place in this heirarchy Alan-One,”

As he speaks, he stalks forward, rounding Alan, who seems almost frozen, to stand between him and the door.

“Kevin- What-” Alan tries, face warring between confused, angry and, gratifyingly, scared.

“Flynn clearly never took the time to keep this place, to keep you, ordered,” Alan shrinks back as Clu approaches him, backs him up and crowds him against the desk. He grins, close to Alan’s face, and whispers, hot against his ear, “I will make no such mistake.”


End file.
